


Let Me Cherish You

by AidenRamblesOn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Relaxation Technique, Some light hair pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenRamblesOn/pseuds/AidenRamblesOn
Summary: Keith wants to help his boyfriend relax in the best way he knows how.





	Let Me Cherish You

Rough, calloused hands pushed gently up Shiro's sides, and his breath hitched. "Keith... enough with the teasing." 

The other laughed, and pressed a quick kiss to his temple. "It's not teasing, this time. I'm just trying to take care of you. You had a long day."  
"So did you." Shiro pouted, pushing up to try and land a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Keith pulled back, planting his hands in the center of the larger man's chest to push him back against the pillows. "I want to do this. Just relax and enjoy it, okay?"

He was powerless under that soft but determined gaze. How could he even think about saying no? So he let the tension out of his body, and brought his hands up to rest on either side of his head. "Fine. Have it your way, Sunshine." The way those beautiful eyes sparkled in response to the nickname more than made it worth it. 

Mere moments later he was moaning softly, body arching into the tender touch of roaming hands. Keith followed his movements, massaging circles into aching muscles, leaving little clusters of kisses into sensitive places. He worked his way down Shiro's body, slow and warm, knowing. 

"You're so beautiful." he breathed against Shiro's hip bone, and the larger man flushed a pink. "Babe-" 

"Shhh. Don't argue. You're beautiful. I love every single inch of you, scars and all." 

A rough sound tore from his throat as Keith suddenly licked a stripe up his hardened length. "Are you ready, _Admiral?"_

It took all the focus he could muster to nod, hands now clenched with need. "Relax," he heard a chuckle from below. "You're supposed to be de-stressing." 

"I am so far from stressed right now, Sunshine. This is the opposite of stress. This is... This... Ah-!" 

The warm, wet heat that engulfed his member shut down his brain completely. A shiver ran through his body as his temperature rose a few degrees, breath already coming in short pants. 

Like with everything else he did, Keith went full-speed ahead, taking him deeper with each pass down his length. It wasn't long before he felt the back of his throat, his nose ticking the hair at the base. His still human hand left it's place to curl itself into Keith's hair. 

"Fuck babe... feels so good." The responding hum was enough to make his hips jump. He immediately regretted it as he heard the smaller man gag, but Keith took it in stride, taking a deep breath through his nose. 

"That's so hot..." he mumbled, staring down at him, watching the way he took him all the way down each time, with slow and purposeful strokes. 

They fell into a rhythm, Shiro's hand tugging gently at the hair entwined in his fingers, Keith's tongue pushing up against the underside of his cock with each pass. The air was thick with desire, filled with hums, breathy moans and praise. Before he knew it, the heat coiling in his stomach reached it's peak, and he gasped. 

"Babe, I'm close, I'm clo- ah!"  
Despite the warning being there to allow Keith to pull back, he pushed forward, taking as much of Shiro into his mouth as he could, doing something magical with his tongue until--

His moan was loud and drawn out, arching into that wet heat, into the soft moans his lover was making. He was vaguely aware of Keith swallowing, still sucking gently to help him ride the waves of his orgasm. His hips jolted, over-stimulation threatening the pleasurable haze that was beginning to settle over him. 

When Keith pulled off, he groaned. His eyelids drooped, body giving in to the exhaustion of the day. "Let... let me help you..." he slurred, trying to convince his body to let him sit up. 

Keith laughed. "Uh... no need. I'm good."  
Shiro looked up, to see Keith wiping his hand onto a towel, his own length softening between his legs. "Oh... Well... I'm glad I'm not leaving you hanging."  
"I wouldn't let you do anything anyways. Tonight was all about you." 

He wasn't aware he'd closed his eyes until he felt a weight settle in next to him, blankets sliding up and over his form. He wrapped an arm around the love of his life, and smiled as he felt the other snuggle into his chest. 

"Thank you, Sunshine. You really know how to make a man feel special."  
"You are special," Keith responded, and he could hear the exhaustion in his voice as well. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me, Shiro. And I love you more than anything else in existence."  
"I love you too, Keith. More than words can ever explain."

Against all odds, their love had gone from surviving to thriving. And they slept, wrapped in each other's warm embrace, knowing there wasn't a force in all the galaxies enough to keep them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of writing for the Voltron fandom. Constructive criticism is always appreciated! I just love these two so much and I want them to be happy.


End file.
